Make It Right: The Series
Detalles * Título: รักออกเดิน / Ruk Auk Dern * Título en inglés: Make It Right The Series * Género: Romance, Escolar, Juvenil, Yaoi *'Temporadas:' 2 * Cadena: Line TV * Título relacionado: Make It Live: On The Beach (Line TV, 2019) Sinopsis La historia relata la vida estudiantil de un grupo de jóvenes y cómo se relacionan entre ellos, desde ser amigos, sufrir decepciones, confrontarse y enamorarse. Temporada 1 thumb|300px|Make It Right: The Series * Episodios: ''' 12 (45 min c/u) * '''Periodo de emisión: 15-Mayo-2016 al 31-Julio-2016 * Horario: Domingos 20:50 * Versión sin cortes: 12:00 Reparto * Peemapol Panichtamrong (Paek) es Fuse * Krittapak Udompanich (Boom) es Tee * Pawat Chittsawangdee (Ohm) es Frame * Sittiwat Imerbpathom (Toey) es Book * Manasaporn Chanchalerm (Proy) es Fing * Ua-Ampon Wichawet es Tan * Sukpun Rattaporn es Mook * Manapat Techakumphu (Bonne) es Nine * Ratanaumnuayshai Boonyakorn (Beam) es Rodtang * Sutiwas Wongsamran (Aof) es Yok * Rathavit Kijworaluk (Plan) es Wit * Nonthanee Jirapun es Ess * Somkid Vichapol es Lukmo * Inthapuch Banyada es Jean *Phiravich Attachitsataporn (Mean) es Champ *Oat Tharathon es Copter OST *I believe true love exists (เชื่อว่ารักแท้มีจริง) por Gun Achi (GMMTV Records, 2016) *About last night (เรื่องเมื่อคืน) por Tea Namcha (GMMTV Records, 2016) *Love has gone (ความรักทั้งเจ็ด) por Love Seven (GMM GRAMMY, 2016) *I miss this (อย่าทำให้ฟ้าผิดหวัง) por Endorphine (GMM GRAMMY, 2016) *Would you love me? (เธอจะรักฉันได้ไหม) por INSTINCT (GMM GRAMMY, 2016) *You need me (เธอต้องมีฉัน) por Tatoo Colour (SmallRoom, 2016) *Can't hug you (กอดไม่ได้) por Sittiwat Imerbpathom (Crispy Sound, 2016) *That person (ใครคนนั้น) por Bedroom Audio (Crispy Sound, 2016) Temporada 2 * Episodios: '''14 (45 min. c/u) * '''Periodo de emisión: 07-Mayo-2017 al 05-Agosto-2017 * Horario: Sábados 19:00 Reparto * Peemapol Panichtamrong (Peak) es Fuse * Krittapak Udompanich (Boom) es Tee * Pawat Chittsawangdee (Ohm) es Frame * Sittiwat Imerbpathom (Toey)es Book * Somkid Vichapol (Nice) es Lukmo * Sutiwas Wongsamran (Aof) es Yok * Ratanaumnuayshai Boonyakorn (Beam) es Rodtang * Lerganjanoi Kittiphong (Win) es Nine * Rathavit Kijworaluk (Plan) es Wit * Nonthanee Jirapun (Guy) es Ess * Inthapuch Banyada (Tonson) es Jean * Sakullerdpasuk Natpathara (Film) es Seed * Kavinpat Thanahiransilp (Jo) es Tern * Kulasingh Patnicha (Plai) es Lilly * Manasaporn Chanchalerm (Proy) es Fing * Saran Naraprasertkul es Fluke * Pongsak Kanyapak (Sakun) es Preaw * Puchetshote Rachata (Maxky) es Pob *Oat Tharathon es Copter Producción *'Director:' Rachit Kusolkhuṇsiri (ราชิต กุศลคูณสิริ), Danoph Ṭhaninsiraprap̣ha (ดนพ ธนินศิรประภา), Siwaj Sawatmaneekul, Ṭhanamin Wongsakulphat (ธนะมินทร์ วงษ์สกุลพัชร์) *'Guionista:' Thanara Phothiwatanangkul (ธนรา โพธิวัฒนางค์กูร), Rachit Kusolkhuṇsiri (ราชิต กุศลคูณสิริ) Curiosidades *Es una serie basada en la novela de Boys Love "Make It Right". *La serie comenzó a grabarse a inicios de 2016 (1ra temporada), de acuerdo a los posts del staff y del elenco. *Debido a que la mayoría de los actores son menores de edad ninguna de las escenas es totalmente explícita. *Boom (Tee) y Peak (Fuse) son bastante diferentes a sus personajes, Boom es muy tímido a diferencia de Tee. *Ohm (Frame) y Toey (Book) son amigos cercanos y también son los que suelen hacer mayor fanservice durante los fanmeetings. *Boom confirmó que habrá una segunda temporada de la serie, Toey añadió que estarían grabando la segunda mitad del año. *Ohm tuvo dificultades para concentrarse en las emociones de Frame durante la filmación del episodio 6 por lo que el director lo llamó para conversar con él y darle algunas recomendaciones. Esta escena puede apreciarse en el detrás de escenas de Make It Right. *Peak, Beam y Ohm asisten al mismo instituto, he ahí por qué se conocían antes de empezar la serie. *Peak fue reclutado por Andy (director) pero tardó 3 meses en aceptar el papel, según cuenta el mismo Peak, Andy lo buscó a través de sus amigos pero él estaba comiendo el día que le llamó y se olvidó de responderle hasta 3 meses después. *Boom vive lejos de Bangkok por lo que le fue difícil participar en todos los eventos después del lanzamiento de la serie ya que aún se encuentra estudiando y tiene que viajar constantemente. *La edad de los actores principales tiene un orden de: Toey (22), Peak (19), Ohm (18), Boom (18). *Todo el elenco de Make It Right estuvo reunido el Fanmeeting realizado el 22 de junio en el Centro Comercial Siam (el más conocido en Tailandia). *Ohm y Toey se reúnen cada domingo a mirar la transmisión de Make It Right juntos desde que se estrenó la serie. *Boom siempre está de acuerdo en todo lo que Peak dice, pues según él, es una gran persona. *Beam y Boom están en 10mo año por lo que deben cumplir con un entrenamiento de servicio, razón por la que desde inicios de Julio tuvieron que cortar su cabello. *Boom confesó que su primer beso fue con Peak durante la grabación del Episodio 3 donde Tee besa a Fuse. *En el programa Woody Talk le preguntaron a Ohm, Toey, Peak y Boom si tuvieron algún inconveniente al aceptar los papeles debido a la temática Boys Love, a lo que todos respondieron que no ya que lo veían como trabajo y una temática más dentro de sus profesiones. *Boom sorprendió a Peak cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Udon (donde vive Boom) para el Tour de Make It Right, le estaba esperando detrás de una columna con un ramo de rosas, se escondió allí hasta que Peak pasó junto a Nice y Aof, le extendió el ramo y Peak le sonrió aceptándolo. *Durante el programa de AtTime: Ohm, Toey y Peak interpretaron la canción del OST de MIRTS "Love has gone" en vivo. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Tailandés *Make It Right Instagram Oficial Galería 'Temporada 1' Maxresdefault-1466345289.jpg Tumblr o62jgxBXGr1tjqza6o3 1280.jpg Tumblr o62jgxBXGr1tjqza6o4 1280.jpg Tumblr o62jgxbxgr1tjqza6o5 1280.jpg 'Temporada 2' make-it-rigth2.jpg make-it-rigth2-2.jpg make-it-rigth2-1.jpg Categoría:TLDrama Categoría:TLDrama2016 Categoría:TLDrama2017 Categoría:TLWebDrama Categoría:LINE TV Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Escolar Categoría:Yaoi Categoría:Romance Categoría:Juvenil Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios